


nothing ever good

by esprityror



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Catarina Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esprityror/pseuds/esprityror
Summary: She remembers it clearly. The way he was slumped down in his chair, whiskey glass in hand and an empty bottle at his feet. The way he looked so defeated, so small, sitting in the dark with his two oldest friends and one or two or three bottles of whiskey for company.





	nothing ever good

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago just never got round to posting it, just a small drabble about how Catarina sees Magnus' relationships, based on a tumblr prompt

She remembers it clearly. The way he was slumped down in his chair, whiskey glass in hand and an empty bottle at his feet. The way he looked so defeated, so small, sitting in the dark with his two oldest friends and one or two or three bottles of whiskey for company.

He’d spent most of the evening ranting and pacing around, sloshing his drink over the edge of his glass and onto a very expensive Persian rug, with Ragnor putting in various murmurs of agreement or disapproval into the appropriate places.

She had sat there, offering her support to her oldest and dearest friend, and secretly hiding away the extra whiskey bottles Magnus was constantly summoning.

All the while Magnus just continued to rant on and on and on and on, pacing around so much Catarina was sure he was going to end up wearing a hole in the carpet, until he suddenly just stopped.

“It’s not fair,” he whispered out. “It’s just not fair.”

He slumped down into his chair then, a look of complete an utter heartbreak on his face and Catarina’s heart broke for him. He didn’t deserve this.

“I know it’s not,” She told him softly. “Camille was-“

“It’s not just Camille though is it?” Magnus cut her off. “It’s not just Camille, it’s everyone – Imasu, Axel – everyone.”

He was looking directly at her now and she could see the pain he was feeling in his eyes. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes and he turned away, aggressively pushing them back.

He picked up the whiskey bottle and poured the remains into his glass before dropping the bottle on the floor.

“Love is overrated.” He mumbled into his glass. “Nothing good ever comes of it.”

Catarina sighed. “Magnus,” She said softly. “Maybe nothing good has ever come of it. But that doesn’t mean that nothing ever will. Don’t lose hope.”

Magnus looked up at her briefly before casting his gaze back into his whiskey glass.

“Maybe,” was all he said.

\---

Oh yes, she remembered that night clearly. Magnus drowning out the pain he was feeling with one bottle of whiskey after another, and her feeling helpless to support him. She remembered it so clearly and yet it seemed hard to believe now, as she saw him as she made her way across the street to relieve him and Alec of their babysitting duties. He was there, sitting in the park watching as Alec pushed Madzie on the swings, so much love in his eyes and a smile on his face.

She could see them talking, Madzie laughing, it was the picture of everything she knew Magnus had always secretly wanted.

She’d never seen him happier.

A soft smile spread across her face, taking in the scene before her.

‘God he deserves this,’ she thought. ‘Through all the suffering and loss, his heart is still so kind and he deserves this happiness more than anything.’

She watched as Madzie jumped off the swing and ran up to Magnus pulling him by his arm and dragging him over to the ice cream cart, begging him for a chocolate flake and extra sprinkles. She watched the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled and gave in to her pleas, shooting an ‘oh don’t be mean’ look over to Alec who rolled his eyes when his boyfriend gave in so easily.

“You’re so soft on her,” she heard Alec say, a slight tone of teasing in his voice.

“You can’t deny you don’t secretly love my soft side Alexander,” Magnus replied back. “Or not so secret really, you always get that sappy look on your face you can’t hide it.”

Alec gasped in mock offence causing both Madzie and Magnus to giggle and Magnus reached out and gently threaded Alec’s hand through his.

“‘Love is overrated,’” Catarina thought back to what he had said almost 150 years ago, as she walked through the park gate and over to where they were standing. ‘Oh Magnus you couldn’t have been more wrong.’


End file.
